


Letter From a Lost Love

by watcherofworlds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard calls off the search for Steve. He gives Peggy a letter that Steve had asked him to give to her if anything ever happened to him, and while it doesn't make his loss less painful, it does provide her with the tiniest bit of closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter From a Lost Love

 Peggy was at her desk, filling out the latest in a seemingly endless stream of mission reports, when Howard approached her, grim faced.

 "I'm calling off the search," he said.

 "What?" Peggy demanded, getting to her feet, her report forgotten. "Howard, you can't!"

 "Do you have any idea how big the Arctic is, Peggy?" Howard argued. "We could search for years and never find him." Peggy looked away from him. She knew he was right, but it broke her heart to admit it.

 "Peggy," Howard said quietly. She turned toward him again.

 "There's something I need to give you," he continued. "Steve gave it to me, told me to give it to you if anything ever happened to him. I didn't want to give it to you while I was still looking for him, while there was still a chance I might find him, but now..." He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it out to her. SHe took it without meeting his eye-she couldn't stand to see her own grief and guilt reflected in them. She dropped into her chair like a stone, holding the paper gingerly between two fingers as if she were afraid it would disappear. She felt tears pricking her eyes and bowed her head so Howard wouldn't see them. 

 "Please leave," she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

 "Peggy..." Howard said. He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to.

 "Please," she said, hating the tremor in her voice. "Please, just go." She still couldn't look at him, so she didn't see him leave, only heard the sound of his footsteps recede. She took a deep, shuddering breath and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Peggy_ , it read.

  _If you're reading this, I'm most likely dead, or if I'm not dead then I've been captured by HYDRA and you might never see me again. I'm not going to tell you not to mourn, because everyone mourns when they love, but, because I love you, I am going to tell you this-please try to move on. I know it will be hard, but please do it for me. I'd hate to be the reason why you didn't get to live out the long and happy life that you deserve, and you do deserve it. You're an extraordinary woman, Peggy. Don't ever forget that. You deserve to be with someone who understands and appreciates just how extraordinary you are. I'm sorry that person couldn't be me, but it's too late for either of this to change that now, isn't it? I love you. Stay strong for me, okay?_

_Love,_

_Steve_


End file.
